


【莱杨】终生大事 . 糖与车

by AgentS_MIB



Series: 【莱杨】终生大事 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, what if
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentS_MIB/pseuds/AgentS_MIB
Summary: ①属性：原著存活IF线，主要为HE达成后的莱杨故事，专注相声、甜品与开车②提示：不定期更新，作者就是想发糖.jpg，间歇性插入前情恋爱史与谈判、建设、社会变化等正剧，包括怎么怼死地球教2333③背景：回廊之战后，世界线来了次蝴蝶翅膀，杨平安且顺利地与莱因哈特达成和平协议，成立巴拉特特区并归还要塞。杨应邀移居费沙，在费沙大学注册学分就读历史专业。两人在宇宙历802年正式确立感情，803年登记民事伴侣关系，HE。PS：本世界线，杨菲未婚Disclaimer:  文中出现的所有原著角色均属于田中芳树先生





	1. Dancing with me (糖与车

对着镜子第三次紧了紧领结，又侧过头，用余光再次扫视一遍镜中的自己。  
黑发男士终于长长地松了一口气“好险……差点要带着吻痕出去参加舞会了。”  
曾经的自由行星同盟军元帅，如今的费沙大学历史系801届毕业生杨威利，不禁庆幸自己在开场前多喝了几杯白兰地。否则以今天毕业晚会的手机和单反的数量——他甚至看到还有人扛来了一台摄影机——自己怕是又会以另一种方式名垂校史。  
“杨……”爱人的渴求与索取在脑海深处若隐若现，今早的温存还留在脖子的皮肤上。杨努力忽视着耳尖的热度，听着卫生间外面的礼堂响起提示入场的广播。

他把校徽带好，自己人生的第二次大学毕业晚会，还有十分钟就要开场了。

 

今天的希帕提娅大礼堂一扫往日的端庄肃穆，据说复制自地球帕特农神庙的大门前，公然杵着2只自己学院吉祥物的等身……泳装玩偶……右边这只猫头鹰还掉了一只眼睛，杨好笑地看着生徒会的好友从后台冲出来拿马克笔赶紧给它补上一坨。  
“杨！”补完眼睛的同学，在看到自己之后立刻开心地扑了过来“你终于来了！待会在门口合个影吧”  
凭借着仅剩的军人素养，杨堪堪躲过对方热情的拥抱——“约瑟夫”他抓住对方的胳膊“我的礼服是别人送的”——以及还在漏油的马克笔。看着年龄不比尤里安大上几岁的小同学露出惨兮兮的表情，杨由衷地笑了起来“你还是先回后台吧，我看到纪尧姆已经带上耳麦了……上次你让他等了十分钟，我学了12种帝国语里的‘白痴’叫法。”

目送好友一阵风似的冲回后台。杨穿过人群，开始在大厅内找寻历史系的坐席。

 

记忆里的同盟国防军事学校毕业典礼，如今想起来，仿佛像是上辈子的事情。  
杨路过一位又一位衣香鬓影的女生和衣冠楚楚的男生，路过无数修身的西装，优雅的裙子，飘逸的披肩和精致的首饰，曾经那个一水军装+校长训话的军校毕业典礼在心底慢慢浮出，托起许多张永远无法再见的面孔。他想起来费沙之前，席列特校长和他的一次视频聊天“昨天清点校友录，你们783届，如今活着的只剩不到六分之一了”他找到历史系的席位坐下。  
“杨，你是我带过的最有天赋的学生“在听闻自己即将重返校园，回到自己最爱的专业后，席列特在视频里露出欣慰的表情“我相信你的新老师和新同学很快就会发现这点的。祝你新的人生一路顺风。”

 

“恭喜您顺利毕业，杨元帅”杨回过头去，新老师之一的陈教授微笑着向他伸出右手  
连忙起身，杨赧然地和对方握手”我现在只是个普通市民，您千万别再这么喊我了“他向里走了一步为老师让座。  
“不管过去多少年，您在我们同盟人的眼里永远都是杨元帅”原籍海尼森的历史系主任坐下来，认真地拍着学生的肩膀。他转过身看着会场里欢笑打闹的人群，语气里涌出一股莫名的伤感“今年之后再毕业的，就是几百年来第一次在银河全境和平的状态下，念完大学的学生了，这里面有您至关重要的一笔，大家不会忘的。”  
杨沉默下来，他知道导师的两个弟弟全部折损在过去的战乱里，而导师妻子留在帝国的母亲，也在几年前的内乱里重伤而亡。

“最近学校在跟海尼森方面洽谈”收拾好心情的陈教授，打断了杨的思绪“我估计下一届巴拉特特区的各级议会和行政长官改选，费沙这边的巴拉特侨民海外投票点，会有一个放在费沙大学里”  
杨有些惊讶“不是说……”他犹豫着压低了声音“不是说费沙这个点可能设不了么”  
陈教授歪过脑袋“原来也是说可能有些敏感。但上个月巴克罕校长收到行宫那边的特别指示，全部绿灯放行。我听说…“陈教授又凑近了一点

“是皇帝的意思”

 

“请人文社科学院的毕业生代表到后台集合”纪尧姆的声音在台上响起，杨有点恍惚地起身随着引导员朝后台走去。  
“皇帝的意思……”如今再想到那个人，杨只觉得心底有股按捺不住地柔软。“但他为什么完全没跟我提这件事”  
“杨”纪尧姆严肃地强行插入“一会由你跳开场舞。求你告诉我，你过去的这周有找你那位神秘朋友好好练习”年轻的校友板起脸“今天礼堂里少说有400多个镜头，如果你再像上周五彩排时那样踩得舞伴蹦起来，你们两的Gif会在10分钟内被这帮无法无天的从海尼森传到奥丁。”  
面对至少小自己14岁的同学，杨无奈地摊手告饶“上次只是意外而已”却不料对方眼中的怀疑与关切同时加重，他只得认真保证“放心，我的那位朋友也给我做了急训”

 

“……而且是……相当全面的急训”坐在后台，杨感觉自己的面颊微微发烧。  
自从上周六说漏嘴之后，事事力求完美的金发爱人，立刻把“提高舞技”列入两人的生活议程，每天下朝回来都会抓着自己在临时行宫的礼堂，亲自手把手教学。  
“头部不要左右摇摆，不要总是低头望脚”修长的手指抬起自己的下巴，精干的臂膀环住自己的腰肢，冰蓝的双眸露出不悦“要让身体自己去感受到底迈得对不对“  
“莱因哈特，我只会跟同学跳一支舞”他记得自己无力地抗议道“然后我就会以身体不适为由窝在旁边打牌了。你真的不用这么起劲……”  
他听见自己嘴欠地又补充了一句“而且又没法跟你跳舞”

训练在五分钟内变得缠绵起来……杨把脸埋进双手内，哭笑不得地回忆道。

衬衫被退到手腕处，光裸的脊背瞬间被压在礼堂的墙壁上。爱人急切地从自己的双唇开始啃咬，徜徉过下巴、喉结、锁骨与胸口，并对胸乳发起重点攻击。在一次次的吮吸里，杨感到自己逐渐对身体失去控制，只能本能地仰起脖颈，发出难耐的呻吟。

年轻的皇帝一边继续向下挑逗着柔软的腹部，一边将自己的皮带扯开，把整个下半身剥得一干二净，并蹲下来一口含住自己的那物。在骤然升高的吟哦里，金发爱人开始了小心翼翼的舔弄与吞吐。

“天哪…莱因哈特”他记得自己的双手一把抓住墙壁两边的窗沿，颤抖的双腿此时只能发挥不到一半的支撑作用“拜托，慢一点…”爱人并不言语，温润的手掌牢牢固定住自己的臀部，修长的十指掐弄进丰满的股肉内，配合着不断加快的舌苔与唇壁，极其有规律地揉捏着整个臀瓣。

杨感到自己的眼前升起雾色，礼堂屋顶上的水晶吊灯仿佛霎时多出千万个朦胧的光点，在自己的喘息与呻吟间跳动。随着身下爱人的最后一吸，无数的光点瞬间同时迸裂，明晃晃地扑进自己的双眸里。

 

“你怎么回来了”纪尧姆皱起眉头，嫌弃地看着刚刚跑进来的约瑟夫“不会又找不到你们政治系的席位了吧”  
“不是不是”一头鸡窝的男孩迷茫地看向杨“巴克罕校长让我一会做茱蒂丝的舞伴”  
“哎？”杨站起身与高挑的哲学系女代表交换了一个困惑的眼神。  
“那杨怎么办”茱蒂丝问道。

 

“请还没有入座的同学抓紧时间”礼堂内，永远慢悠悠的校长，拿着话筒从后排晃到舞池内。杨与后台的大家一起扒着幕布，环视着整个会场。

“学院今年请了什么大人物么？”约瑟夫惊讶地冲着礼堂四周突然出现的黑衣特勤努了努嘴。“看他们袖口，金狮子纹样，这是皇室的人”茱蒂丝小声惊呼。

被场内突发状况震慑住的青年们，没人注意到身边的年长同伴正随着不断入场的特勤，一点点僵硬起来。  
“莱因哈特？”看到爱人的贴身保镖也在舞池外站定，杨感到一股巨大的喜悦从天而降，正中红心“可内阁不是说……”

 

“更准确的说，是奥贝斯坦不同意”脑海深处，年轻皇帝闷闷的声音从胸口传来。一个月前，杨被他紧紧地压在浴缸里，听爱人抱怨军务尚书对【皇帝出席杨先生毕业晚会】的一口否决“我最近在军bu改革这块驳了他好几个方案，奥贝斯坦卿正在跟朕闹别扭，也就不好在别的事情上太拂他面子”  
杨好笑地捏了捏爱人的鼻子“我可是被选为毕业生代表，要跳开场舞的。你来了，谁还看我啊。”

 

“今天我们费沙大学，人文社科学院的毕业典礼，将有一位身份非常特殊的嘉宾出席”外面，巴克罕校长继续波澜不惊地说道“所以接下来的半小时，希望每位同学都不要开启任何录音、录像或者通讯装备，不要给自己惹不必要的麻烦”校长随意地指了指身边的特勤人员。

“我来了”一个战栗，杨感到一个熟悉的温度牵起自己的右手。  
那个俊美如天神一般的爱人，披着重重夜幕悄悄迈入后台，在青年们涨红的面颊和错愕的噤声里，牵起自己的右手。

巴克罕校长向指挥点了点头，外面舞池旁的乐队，奏响了《皇帝圆舞曲》的前奏。  
看着仍没回过神来的爱人，莱因哈特在心里偷笑不止。他用足以被后台所有学生都听到的音量说道“杨元帅，朕今晚私访费沙大学，发现居然有您的毕业典礼。冒昧打扰，还请包涵。”  
手上传来被反握的力道，莱因哈特看着爱人似笑非笑地挑了挑眉。  
“今晚能请您跳一支舞吗？”他听见自己无限坦然地问道。

 

大幕缓缓拉开，追光灯聚焦着莞尔对视的两人。礼堂内瞬间如刚刚被拔了塞子的香槟一样，爆发出雷鸣般的口哨、议论与掌声，无数惊诧或好奇的面孔纷纷从座位上升起。在乐队华丽的变奏里，在校长慢条斯理的介绍里，银河帝国年轻的皇帝牵着昔日的宿敌，缓缓踏进舞池。

 

欠身、鞠躬、搭手、开步……  
杨认命地讲跳男步的角色让给了终于藏不住嘴角笑意的爱人，任凭对方一手扣住自己的腰部，一手攥紧自己的掌心，带动着自己在希帕提娅大礼堂内，绯色的水晶地板上徜徉旋转。

“你是怎么……”再又一次转身的间隙，杨率先打破了这喜悦的沉默“你又跟奥贝斯坦签了什么割地赔款的协议了？”  
“先斩后奏”莱因哈特挠了挠杨的后腰“我让希尔德以私访校长的名义和费沙大学预定今晚的时间，至于‘私访’什么，‘私访’多久，那就是我和你们巴克罕教授的事情了。”  
随着舞步，两人忽而凑近，于舞池中央侧身旋转。莱因哈特和杨都在彼此的双眸里看到了无尽的爱意。  
“你的毕业晚会，我不来我会过意不去的”杨感到皇帝爱人扣住自己腰部的那只手突然一紧“而且，朕必须要来实地检验自己的教学成果。”

 

牢牢地从身后咬住年长爱人的脖子，莱因哈特徐徐地将自己的肉器插入对方已经充分软化的后穴内。  
爱人的呻吟愈发诱人，并在自己碾过那一点之时，尖叫着把整个身体抛进自己的怀里。  
“莱因哈特”在全线进攻之前，爱人勉强组织起最后一丝理智“已经……嗯呐……连续三天了，如果……嗯……嗯……你只是……啊……想做爱的话，我们能不能……换…换个地方”  
将手插进对方胸膛与墙壁的缝隙里，年轻的征服者毫不留情地吹响了冲锋的号角。他猛烈地拨弄着爱人的胸口，让两点茱萸迅速地坚挺起来，他摇摆起自己的腰背，一次次将爱人钉入更无可自拔的情欲刑场。

怀中的身躯，此时已经不着片缕，在敞亮的礼堂内和自己的爱抚下，渗出妩媚的嫣红。腰肢无助地颤抖着，双手被自己扣在头顶，肉器在和墙壁的摩擦里，再次抬头。  
“我在训练你对身体的控制力与注意力”胸口的那只手游走到下半身，握住爱人的那物，上下摩挲。莱因哈特加快进攻的速度，双唇在对方的脖颈和后背留下一个又一个印记，炙热的呼气，引起爱人的后穴又一阵狂欢般的收缩。  
“先练另一种舞蹈”莱因哈特将爱人转了个身，把对方疲软的双臂环在自己的肩膀上，紧接着立刻重新插入“然后我们再继续学前一种”  
就着插入的姿势，年轻的皇帝禁锢住爱人的腰背，强迫着对方半欠着脚，跟着自己在音乐里慢慢踱步。  
“和我一起起舞吧”在杨失控地吟哦里，莱因哈特深深吻住对方的双唇。

 

“所以，在下的表现是否让您满意？”在渐入高潮的第二支舞曲——费沙家喻户晓的调情小调内，杨不动声色地摩挲起莱因哈特的后脊。  
年轻的爱人顿时泛起满面的红晕“晚上再告诉你”  
礼堂内再次响起此起彼伏的口哨，莱因哈特与杨一起回过头，只见微醺的约瑟夫一个趔趄，绊倒了想把他拽走的纪尧姆，两人一起栽在地板上——嘴对嘴——“快从我身上起来，你这个白痴！”纪尧姆暴躁想把发小推开，却被对方牢牢抱住再次吻上。

“我还以为他俩要这样稀里糊涂地再拖上十年”被爱人趁乱拽到角落的杨，继续和莱因哈特随着音乐转圈圈。  
“我个人觉得某人没资格评价这件事”年轻的皇帝眯起眼睛，语气不善。杨轻笑着反握住爱人的左手。  
“我听说你批准了巴拉特在费沙设的海外侨民投票点？”杨想了一下，还是开口问道  
“啧”莱因哈特露出不爽的表情“本来想给你一个惊喜的，果然学校里藏不住任何秘密”  
他目不转睛地盯着杨“朕当初既然同意设立巴拉特自治区，就不会在这种合法活动上设什么障碍”莱因哈特带着杨又转了一个大圈“而且我也很想再更深入地了解你，了解你坚守的世界”  
仿佛突然有一阵暖风吹过，杨感到心底被一片温情包围。  
“今年下半年，朕也会首次踏上巴拉特自治区进行视察”第二支舞曲停下来，杨看到特勤队长冲自己比划了一下手表“杨威利先生，朕能邀请你和我一同前往吗？”莱因哈特在人群视线的死角与杨十指相扣。

“纪尧姆，我、我是真的喜欢你的，喜欢好多好多年了，你能当我的男朋友吗？”  
舞池中央，还被人群起哄着围观的大男孩，面红耳赤地直接吼了出来。  
在另一位咬牙切齿的“可以！”和整个学院以及巴克罕校长的欢呼声里，杨弯起眼睛和嘴角，用只有彼此才能听见的声音回答道

  
“永远都可以”


	2. 普通市民杨威利（段子向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通市民杨威利接受了费沙电视台的采访

脑洞梗：银河和平十周年庆典前后，费沙电视台上街采访人民群众对宇宙的看法，采访到老杨，因为这伙计带了墨镜所以没认出来。打的字幕是费沙普通市民。老杨从善如流回答问题，说得特别诚恳，最后记者还问他对杨元帅的看法，他挠挠头说“现在感觉对这个人没那么熟了，你们可能得去问人民群众了”  
后来被大家发现这是老杨  
于是老杨多了个外号 普通市民杨威利。

 

记者：先生您好（拦住在鸢尾大街往家走的老杨），我们是费沙电视台的记者，想问您几个问题，请问可以吗？  
老杨（挠头）：可以  
记者：您贵姓？  
老杨：我姓杨  
记者：请问杨先生，您对即将到来的银河和平十周年纪念日怎么看？  
老杨：挺好的啊，和平了，社会专注经济建设了，大家也都能追求自己的生活了。

记者：您终战的时候在哪儿啊？  
老杨：（寻思着我当时在伯伦希尔上呢）跟我爱人在一起。  
记者：您爱人对这个事情什么看法？  
老杨：（努力思考）还行吧，挺高兴的。  
记者：您和您爱人是战前结的婚吗？  
老杨：没，战后2、3年吧。  
记者：哟，那也是缘分啊，终战的时候和自己未来的伴侣在一起。  
老杨：这确实，不停战，还真不太可能跟他在一起。  
记者：哇，看来您当年在当兵？您当年驻扎在哪儿啊？  
老杨：瞎混混而已，当年在伊谢尔伦要塞  
记者：哇，那您见过杨威利元帅吗  
老杨：……算见过吧  
记者：您爱人见过他吗  
老杨：……见过  
记者：那看来杨元帅还是您和您爱人感情的见证人了。  
老杨：当时还没感情，在杨【元帅】那会，还只是朋友。

记者：您当年为什么想去当兵啊？  
老杨：没钱交大学学费，只剩军校可以念了。  
记者：哟，您哪一届的？  
老杨：就……杨元帅那届的。  
记者：您还跟杨元帅是同学？  
老杨：惭愧惭愧，您这元帅喊得太六，我都不敢认了。  
记者：听说杨元帅成绩当年只是中流？  
老杨：哪儿啊，就是普通学生而已。  
记者：看来您成绩比他好？  
老杨：就……差不多都是那个档次吧，反正毕业了（挠头）  
记者：您同届同学，后来还有交流吗，杨元帅出席过你们的聚会吗？  
老杨：嗨，打仗年代，活着就不错了，战后我们那届就剩了不到六分之一，应该有聚会吧，不过我没去过。  
记者：是因为怕勾起不好的回忆？  
老杨（摸摸腰）：家里事情多走不开。  
记者：如果再见到杨元帅，您想跟他说什么？  
老杨（茫然）：我跟杨【元帅】现在真的已经不熟了。  
老杨：我对杨先生还能多说几句话。  
老杨：他让你少喝点酒，你就少喝点吧，不然又是你遭殃。

记者：不好意思，您这是在说什么事情？  
老杨：杨元帅会知道的（挠头）

记者：今年和平十周年，您和您爱人有没有点庆祝活动？  
老杨（摸摸腰）：有，昨天就开始了。  
记者：今晚听说皇帝陛下还要讲话，您会关注吗？  
老杨（寻思着稿子还是我给改的呢）：会，会  
老杨：对不起，我得把鱼送回去了，家里今天还要请客  
记者：好的，祝福您生活愉快，杨先生，也祝福您和您爱人长长久久。  
老杨：谢谢，你们也辛苦了。

被扒出来之后，这个记者被称为全银河最瞎的  
老杨的亲友和帝国提督把这几段截下来，做成gif  
莱皇评价：你想吃啥跟艾密尔说啊，你老喜欢买刺儿特别多的鱼，朕很不喜欢

罗严塔尔后来那这段当手机铃声  
有次开会没关手机  
莱皇正在挥斥方遒  
底下突然冒出来老杨的声音：没钱交大学学费，只剩军校可以念了。  
整个会议室笑得前仰后合  
莱皇一拍桌子：你们连个没钱交学费才来当兵的人都没打赢，笑什么笑  
老罗（嘀咕）：说的跟陛下打赢了似的  
莱皇：我不是都娶了么  
老罗：您牛逼

PS：老杨和莱皇领证后，还是有自己私宅的，所以一半在宫里吃食堂，一半在自己家里吃外卖和便餐（x


	3. Call me（电话性爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱因哈特与杨三个月没见面了，今晚他们视频聊天的时候，出了点小状况，莱因哈特打算尝试点新事情

Notice:  
①属性：原著存活IF线，主要为HE达成后的莱杨故事，专注相声、甜品与开车  
②提示：不定期更新，作者就是想发糖.jpg，间歇性插入前情恋爱史与谈判、建设、社会变化等正剧，包括怎么怼死地球教2333  
③背景：回廊之战后，世界线来了次蝴蝶翅膀，杨平安且顺利地与莱因哈特达成和平协议，成立巴拉特特区并归还要塞。杨应邀移居费沙，在费沙大学注册学分就读历史专业。两人在宇宙历802年正式确立感情，803年登记民事伴侣关系，HE。PS：本世界线，杨菲未婚  
Disclaimer: 文中出现的所有原著角色均属于田中芳树先生

 

“哗啦——”仿佛是终于听到了浴室外面不断作响的电话声，一双匀称修长的大腿从雾气氤氲的浴池里站起来，白净的皮肤被热水泡得异常细嫩。无数附在上的水珠，随着大腿从浴池里跨出来的动作，顺着优雅的曲线滑落掉下，在地面上淅淅索索地留下一滩滩湿渍。  
浴室里传出一声长长的舒气。不一会，一条白色的浴巾便开始围绕着这双腿细细擦拭，热气从皮肤上晕开，小腿微微抬起，柔柔的腿肚子被碰触出一阵轻漾。  
几分钟后，浅蓝色的睡袍边缘出现在脚踝上方，大腿的主人穿上拖鞋，向外走去。

 

“你怎么才接电话！”才打开通讯视频，莱因哈特的画面与声音便怒气冲冲地蹦了出来，金发皇帝坐在伯伦希尔的卧室里不悦地说道：“我听响铃听了快七分钟！”  
“抱歉抱歉。”杨十分不好意思地挠了挠头：“刚刚在浴池里睡着了，没听到你。”他将湿漉漉的留海捋到脑后，然后一个转身躺到了沙发上，把头靠在扶手的边缘，让自己丰沛的头发垂在沙发外面。  
“呼……”感到自己整个身子都被软软地接住，杨舒服地蹭了蹭布料。他转过来，侧躺着支起脑袋，向屏幕上的爱人送出自己今天的第一声问候“晚上好，莱因哈特。”

仿佛有一只看不见的手，在心弦上轻轻拨弄了一下，莱因哈特感到自己的胸腔内突然涌起一阵隐隐的躁动。乌黑的头发服帖地垂在脑后，光洁的脸颊还带着刚刚出浴的红润，睡袍的领口处松松地开着，露出爱人纤长的脖颈与优雅的锁骨，浅蓝的衣襟上细细碎碎地深下去不少……他的杨显然还没来得及擦干全身……

“你今天走到哪里了？”对自己目前的样子毫无自觉的杨，舒展了一下双腿，笑眯眯地问道。  
“还有三天到费沙。”莱因哈特竭力把目光从爱人露出的小腿上挪开。  
“噗”杨突然笑了出来：“恭喜，踏着费沙今年的第一波高温预警回来了。”  
从小腿挪开的目光，眼睁睁地看到杨右肩的睡袍衣领，向下滑了一点，莱因哈特只得直勾勾地盯上杨的双眸：“你呢，你还要在海尼森待多久？”  
被爱人的凝视轻轻一震，杨的心里荡开暖意：“我还有一周。这次的银河联邦史学年会要延长两天，陈教授又被多预约了一个访谈，我下周五和导师一起启程回来。”  
感到自己的视线又开始描画着爱人水润的双唇，莱因哈特只得装作还有工作没处理完似的，迅速拿起一沓文件清点了起来：“正好缪拉在凯利姆星系执行任务快结束了，我让他绕道一趟巴拉特去接你吧。”  
“这也太麻烦了。”杨赶紧摆了摆手：“而且我记得希尔德的预产期好像就是下个月，对你的元帅和秘书官体贴一点。”

莱因哈特胡乱地点了点头，他从文件间隙抬起头偷瞄自己的爱人：“出版社那边你谈得怎么样了？书名想好了吗？”  
杨平躺回沙发上，支起一条腿，头疼地说道：“签约的事情倒是谈得差不多了，但是名字……”他扭过头来，好笑地说道：“主策划今天提了一个备选的，叫《银河追梦传说》。”  
瞥见爱人白净修长的大腿从睡袍里彻底露了出来，莱因哈特轻轻咽了一口口水：“追梦传说？”他机械地重复了一遍。  
“是的。”杨摇了摇头：“反正没一个策划愿意用我连载时起的那个名字。”他叹了口气：“《五年准备三年模拟》到底有哪点不好？”  
莱因哈特瞬间把头埋到文件后面，一边憋笑一边听杨郁闷地抱怨着：“人类的第一个星际考察团确实是准备了五年，又模拟训练了三年。我写得就是这段历史故事，用这个名字不是异常点题么？”  
“代表你的早期读者，我得说一句…”莱因哈特挑起漂亮的眉毛：“如果不是事先知道故事内容，光看标题我会以为这是什么作战计划。而且你不是打算一直写到人类的第一个外星居住点正式落成吗？用你原来起的那个名字，那下一本正式写星际考察团的故事怎么办？《然后飞了二十二年》？”

杨眨了眨眼睛：“你怎么知道的？”  
愣了两秒，两人一起笑了出来。

“主要是不想欺骗读者啊。”杨在脑海中过着故事大纲，无奈地摊了摊手：“人类的第一个星际考察团，完全不是追梦这么浪漫的事情，而是被那几年的全球大饥荒和政客的野心硬生生逼出来的，是一次强行上马，背负了巨大宣传任务的政治科研。考察团的第一批成员选拔，后来更是爆出来各种利益黑幕和贿选丑闻，最后真地拯救这支队伍的霍伊尔和林，还差点因为后台不够硬而被踢出考察团。简直可以用一地鸡毛来形容了。”  
杨翻了个身，俯趴在沙发上，伸手将旁边的酒杯勾了过来，然后仰起头，让杯内香醇的白兰地尽数入喉。

莱因哈特的目光逡巡着爱人被睡衣包裹着的纤长躯体，滚动的喉结，颀长的脖颈、陷下去的腰肢与圆挺的臀部，挑逗出内心更多的躁动：“但是你这本书主要写的不正是伊桑.霍伊尔和爱德华.林？”年轻的皇帝在镜头外掐了一下自己的虎口，调动起大脑中关于这两位历史人物的全部信息，好将这不合时宜的旖旎挤开：“别的蠹虫暂且不论，这两位叫一声‘追梦’也不为过吧。”

杨低低地垂下头去，指尖敲击着清脆的酒杯，语气中突然多了一丝唏嘘：“‘追梦’…么……霍伊尔是因为双亲被饿死不得已加入军队，后来又被当做另一个高官子弟的陪跑者而塞进考察团的备选人选，受尽了各种刁难。林倒是一心向着宇宙探索，却直到回到地球后才知道，由于他们中间有四年的时间失去了和地球的联系，被判定已经遇难，高层也暂停了对他病重弟弟的援助，他一心牵挂的弟弟十二年前就在家中自缢身亡。”杨叹了口气：“他们俩的这个梦，未免追得也太惨烈了些。”

凝视着爱人那双沉静又深邃的黑眸，莱因哈特感到自己的一只手控制不住地向下身摸去：“追得惨烈，但梦不惨烈。”他微微加重了呼吸：“如果不是他们在飞船首次哗变的时候，稳定住局面坚持执行任务，地球可能又需要六十年甚至更久，才会尝试下一次星际考察，不会在2279年就验证星际飞行是可行的……不，以当时地球高层的短视和懦弱，说不定根本就不会再有下一次；如果不是他们验证了可行性并带回第一手的星际航行数据，人类就不会在一百年后发明超光速旅行法，更遑论在一百五十年后发现第一颗地外宜居星球了。”莱因哈特在爱人若有所思的表情里舔了舔嘴唇：“不过我也不喜欢‘追梦’这种虚无缥缈的名字，杨…我认为这本书应该叫…”

黑眸转过来凝视着包含爱意的蓝眸，下一秒，屏幕当着两人的面，同时黑了下去。

 

莱因哈特瞬间感到一股巨大的宇宙恶意扑面而来！  
他抓过遥控器使劲摁了几下，又冲下床去亲自检查线路，然而不管银河的征服者如何折腾，墙上的屏幕依旧巍然不动地继续黑着脸。  
“莱因哈特？莱因哈特，你还能听到我吗？”杨的声音从屏幕的音响里传出来。  
“我能！”发现还和爱人保持着联系，年轻的皇帝欣喜过望，他扑到音响旁大声说道：“杨，你稍等一下！”  
莱因哈特一掌拍在了自己的传唤铃上，然后面若冰霜地指着大屏幕，对进来的艾密尔说道：“找人，修好，马上！”

听着黑掉的屏幕里，传来一连串断断续续的帝国语和爱人火冒三丈的发令，躺在海尼森家中的杨不明所以地挠了挠头。  
几分钟后，一个闷闷的声音从屏幕后飘出：“伯伦希尔刚刚进入一片宇宙风暴中，所以影响了信号传输。技术官告诉朕，估计得等两小时后飞出这阵风暴才能好了，”  
杨抬头看了看已经23:14的时钟，歪歪脑袋：“那，要么今晚就到这里？”

又是一阵静默，就在杨以为联络彻底中断之前，视频里响起爱人有些沙哑的请求：“我…还想多听听你的声音。”  
一丛温暖的烛火在心底撩起，杨微微地勾起了嘴角：“好，那我们就再聊一会。”

“我…我想听听你……那样的声音。”莱因哈特在最后几个单词上加重了音节。  
杨微微一愣，随即惊讶地直起了身子：“莱因哈特，你……是我想的那种吗？”  
半晌……“是的。”爱人的声音里已然混杂了情欲，他的呼吸蓦地粗重起来：“我想你了。”  
杨感到自己的脸颊迅速发烫，他赧然地听着爱人在对面继续说道：“我们已经三个月没见面了，这是我们在一起之后分别最长的一次。我这几晚总能梦到你在我的身下。”莱因哈特突然孩子气地要求道：“跟我做吧，就在这里。”

隔着小半个银河帝国，莱因哈特躺在伯伦希尔卧室的大床上，轻轻圈住了自己的下体。  
红晕已经布满整张白玉一样的面容，他全神贯注地等着爱人从海尼森为自己降下枯苗望雨的甘霖。  
“好”屏幕里，响起杨轻轻的回复。莱因哈特吐出第一口包含热潮的呼吸，撸动起来。

窸窸窣窣的布料声从音响里传来，年轻的皇帝突然意识到，这是杨在宽衣解带。“等等。”他喊了一声，随即面红耳赤地说道：“我，我来……”  
“你想怎么做？”杨的语气里有些不确定。  
“我…要先撩起你的睡衣下摆，摸遍你整个大腿和臀部。”莱因哈特自暴自弃地喃喃道：“然后再滑到你的腰部，从衣服里面把你的衣带撑开。”

杨把头重重地砸到沙发靠枕上，年轻爱人栩栩如生的描述，一下子让自己也情欲渐长。他咬着下唇，按照莱因哈特描述的步骤，操纵着双手在大腿内外游走起来，已经散尽热气的滑嫩大腿，在碰触到温热的掌心时，发出一阵微颤。杨从大腿又摩挲到臀丘上下，脑海深处浮现出每次情事的前戏里，莱因哈特爱抚自己下肢的场景。爱人花瓣一样的嘴唇，紧紧贴着自己的小腿，一路从脚踝吻到大腿根部，细细啃咬着那里细致的皮肤；爱人的双手则从身下插入臀瓣，十指在自己的滚圆上收紧，仿佛把自己当做已经酥麻的棉沙一般，尽情地揉捏掐弄。

“嗯…嗯呐…莱因哈特……”杨有些恍惚地将双手游走到自己的腰部，敏感的腰侧一经碰触，便激起自己愈发诱人的反应。他向后仰起头闭上眼睛，不去看已经被撩开的下摆中间，自己互蹭的双腿与兴致盎然的勃起。双手无法控制地在小腹上加速抚摩，衣带在这一番挣扎里，悄然撑开。  
杨意识到，自己即将被全部剥开了。

“嗯……呼…莱因哈特……”听着视频中传来杨包含情欲的呼唤，年轻的皇帝也难以自持得加快了手中的速度，冰蓝的双眸内此时却好像燃烧着幽幽的火焰，烧得视线里天花板上的装饰与壁灯，都变幻出一丝迷蒙的梦影。  
“我……你现在已经全部解开我的睡衣了。”年长的爱人配合着自己转换语气视角，他突然促狭地轻声笑道：“那接下来，陛下你想先享用哪里呢？”

“锁骨和胸口。”屏幕里响起莱因哈特咬着牙说出的回复。  
赤裸着平躺在沙发上的杨，已经收拾起最初的赧然，他含着了然的笑意，抚摩上了自己的肩膀。

“你好像特别喜欢咬这里。”莱因哈特听着爱人呻吟着说道：“锁骨，还有我的颈窝。”  
“朕是黄金狮子。”莱因哈特也难耐地脱下睡衣，深沉地回道：“下次朕可以带你去保护区参观一下狮群草原，所有的雄狮都像朕这样，从身后叼住配偶的脖颈，再把自己的下身插进去。”  
屏幕里，杨发出一串低低的憋笑：“可我不记得雄狮还会吮吸和逗弄配偶的胸口。”他长长吟出一声粗喘：“会咬住配偶的乳尖不撒口，会把配偶的整个胸乳舔弄得红肿挺立，会……”杨的声音突然情欲勃发地拔高：“用手捏起两点缠绵挑逗。”  
莱因哈特舔了舔嘴唇，那个情事里慵懒又诱人的杨在脑海中出现，白净的胴体不着一缕地躺在自己的身下，薄软的肌肉附在匀称纤长的身架上，乌黑的头发在自己舔上胸口的那一刻，随着杨不住地仰头与摇摆，洒满整个枕头。深色的茱萸经过自己的一番努力，瑟瑟地挺立在红肿的胸乳上，自己留下一只手继续捻弄，唇舌则转战到另一边开始新的爱抚。耳边充斥着杨愈发急促的呻吟，莱因哈特越来越口干舌燥。

“朕会，朕这只狮子永远都会对你这么做。”低头瞥向自己不断揪起胸乳的双手，杨恍惚地听到视频里传来爱人斩钉截铁的回复：“朕还会舔舐你的喉结，朕还会亲吻你的腹部，朕还会拉开你的双腿，吞下你的性器。”

“犯规啊……”听着莱因哈特包含爱欲的沉声描述，杨无奈地把手搭到额头之上。年轻的雄狮在探索自己的领地方面，似乎总有怎么也使不完的旺盛精力，自从发现自己每次被口交之后，整个下体都会异常敏感，爱人便爱上了这个步骤，总要把自己逼得说不出一句话才开心地进行下一步。脑海里回忆着被莱因哈特吞舔性器的感受，回忆着每个褶皱都被爱人用唇齿一一拂过，回忆着最前方的小孔被爱人用舌头疯狂拨弄又顶住不给纾解，杨驱动着双手从胸乳向下滑，一只停在肚子与小腹上掐弄爱抚，一只则滑到下体，握住性器的底端开始上下撸动。  
一股无法满足的躁动从下体蹿到大脑之中，杨随着纾解的加速而细细碎碎地呻吟起来，内心深处对爱人健硕躯体与灵滑唇舌的渴望愈发深重。

听到屏幕里突然传来一阵如泣如诉的急速吟哦，莱因哈特露出开心的笑容，他知道杨和自己一样，正在在脑海中呼唤着对方的出现，用手勉强满足自己的欲望。  
他压低了声音，继续加大进攻力度：“然后，朕还会插入你的臀缝，会用指尖在你的后穴口打转，会用手指把润滑剂送进你的甬道深处。”年轻的皇帝咧出狡黠：“会不断地加入手指，直到朕找到你的那一点，再狠狠按下去。”

杨感到开始有一丝口水从嘴角滴下，汗湿的留海一缕一缕地贴在额头上，全身的水分与热气，随着自己的双手一起圈住性器，而放肆地蒸腾起来。他哭笑不得地勉强组织起语言：“你……嗯呐……还想……呼……继续？我家里……啊啊…嗯……除了…呼……上次你……嗯啊……留下的润滑剂，可……嗯呐……啊……没有别的……呼……能替代……啊啊……你底下东西的……”  
杨用余光瞥着自己即将喷发的性器，咬住下唇，发出挑逗的挪揄：“还是说，你想让…呼……我去找点……嗯啊……别、别的什么东西，进入我……”他猛地绷紧自己的腰部。

莱因哈特的心中瞬间冲出一股巨大的不悦，他气鼓鼓地靠在枕头上眯起眼睛：“朕不是还有你么？杨，今晚你就用你的手进入自己吧。”  
屏幕里，杨喘息着，呻吟着浅笑了一声。在一阵高亢的吟哦之后，莱因哈特听见对方促狭地回道：“好。”  
半晌，湿腻的水声从视频里传来，爱人的呼吸愈发沉重急促。一个点燃莱因哈特脑海中全部烟花的肉体抽插声，在对面响起。杨彻底陷入情欲的熟软低吟，开始充斥着整个房间。

“我其实……很喜欢……嗯呐……你给我放松的样子……”靠在沙发上，杨将自己的双腿摆成大大的M型，用沾满了润滑剂的两根手指，在穴口轻点打转着，然后缓缓塞入身下的蜜穴。他昏昏沉沉地盯着黝黑的屏幕，眼前浮现出爱人那如天神下凡般的俊美容颜：“我喜欢……呼……你认真地看着我。”

莱因哈特口干舌燥地盯着同样黝黑的屏幕，脑海中展开爱人宁静如海的黑眸与暖如和风的微笑，他开始了自己今晚的第二轮纾解。“你的一切……呼……我都喜欢。”莱因哈特鼓起全身的肌肉，想象爱人现在正坐在自己的身上，被自己紧紧地搂在怀里，失神地向后仰起脖颈，在自己的顶弄里上下起伏着：“我最喜欢你高潮时，眼睛里只有我的样子。”

“噗”杨的腰肢随着又插入一根手指而剧烈扭动起来，他回忆着莱因哈特进入自己时的疾风骤雨，和填满自己时的饱胀坚硬。“你这句话，跟霍伊尔在信里面跟林说的一模一样。”杨眨掉睫毛上的泪水，抿嘴笑了起来。

这一声包含情欲的微笑，挠得莱因哈特的心底发痒，他几乎能想象到杨此时抿着嘴唇，歪着脑袋，躺在自己身下的撩人景象。如果是平时，自己一定会将他修长的大腿扛到自己的肩上，全根抽出又全根没入地让爱人颤抖着尖叫起来，但现在，金发雄狮只好悻悻地加快手中的动作。他郁闷地回道：“朕还以为霍伊尔是个铁面将军。”

听到爱人郁闷的回复，杨蹭了蹭沙发的布料，他又何尝不希望莱因哈特现在就出现在自己的面前，把自己直接扑倒在沙发上，深深地吻住自己，用真正的性器把自己直接送上高潮。“你要去看……啊啊啊……他的私人信件。”杨难耐地又加入一根手指，模仿着爱人抽插的动作，慢慢蹭刮着自己甬道的褶皱壁肉和那个极乐点，他感到自己的眼神开始涣散：“我看过……呼……他回地球后出征和考察期间给林的很多……私……嗯呐……私人信件，每一封都温柔得一塌糊涂，还说过‘在见到你的那一刻，我才第一次明白‘命定的另一半’真的存在。’‘我原以为自己将孤老终生，哪知命运给我准备了一位真正的英雄。’”

莱因哈特微微怔住了，他在自己的性器上套弄着最后几下，任由无处安放的爱欲喷发在手中。“如果我们之间还需要写信的话……”年轻的皇帝平复着呼吸，凝视着黝黑的屏幕，认真笑着地说道：“我一定也会给你写下同样的话。”

“我知道…”杨强撑着已经被汗水和雾气攻陷的眼睛，加速着四指的抽插与蹭刮，隐隐的空虚与渴求，被爱人的话语彻底填满了。杨舔了舔嘴唇，第一次直接地按在后穴的极乐点之上，他猝然啜涕着尖叫起来，绷紧全身呼唤起爱人的名字：“莱因哈特，我都知道……”

“啪——”视频画面在杨高潮后的一秒，突然恢复了正常。莱因哈特张张嘴，凝神屏气地看着爱人不着一缕地侧身趴在沙发之上，白净的皮肤上散满红晕，修长的大腿重叠着，腿根、小腹和性器上都布满了点点白浊。“杨……”莱因哈特直起身子，关切地喊道。  
还处在高潮尾韵的杨，缓缓地抬起脑袋，冲同样赤裸的爱人，露出无奈的笑容：“呀，看来宇宙也听不下去了，让我们俩赶紧见面。”他喘了几口气，挠了挠丰沛的头发：“那，要么今晚就到这里？”  
原本情欲盎然地用视线舔舐诱人胴体的年轻雄狮，立刻像是被美味鲜肉被抽走似的，整个金发都趴了下来：“再来一轮不好吗。刚才我都没看到你。”  
杨从地上捞起自己的睡衣：“我明天还要替导师去个学术会议，明早七点半就要出门。”他歪了歪脑袋，脸上的红晕异常可口：“你明天肯定也有国家大事要处理，我们都早点休息吧。”

莱因哈特叹了口气，把整个人埋到毯子里：“好吧。”他郁闷地点了点头：“朕在费沙等你回来。你办完事情之后，一定要第一时间登上返程的航班！”

在准备挂电话的前一秒，莱因哈特突然想想起来什么似的，一把喊住了准备再去洗个澡的杨。“我还没有告诉你，我起的名字！”金发皇帝，眨巴着亮晶晶的蓝眸，看着爱人说道：“我觉得你这书可以叫《银河……”

“《银河英雄传说》，对吧？”杨了然地笑道。  
莱因哈特瞬间愣在原地，他慢慢地挑起眉毛：“你不是真地会变魔术、用魔法吧。”  
杨好笑地穿上衣服：“霍伊尔和林并称23世纪地球探索宇宙的双子星，被称为敢为人先的开拓者。这类角色，都是会被你尊称一声‘英雄’的人物。你会给这本书起名《银河英雄传说》，有什么猜不到的？”  
“那你觉得这个名字如何？”莱因哈特支着下巴，欣赏着爱人今晚的最后一点旖旎。  
杨把腰带系上，出神地想了两秒钟：“挺好。”他点点头：“而且霍伊尔在信里也把林称为‘真正的英雄’。他俩又是双子星，一个是英雄，另一个当然也是。”杨向后捋了捋头发：“那我就定这个名字。”

看着莱茵哈特一副“求表扬”的表情，杨回忆起来童年商船每次出港时，有家室的船员会在舷窗前做的动作。他走到镜头前，给了爱人一个绵长的飞吻：“那晚安啦，莱因哈特。”  
“晚安，杨！”年轻的皇帝露出幸福的笑容，他促狭地扬了扬眉毛：“明晚，记得早点接电话。”


	4. Sue me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两条草鱼引发的帝国政治风波，莱因哈特与杨在伯伦希尔上的进行了一次夜间运动  
> PS：即将进入前情正剧~

“啪——”一盏米黄色的灯从身后亮起。  
坐在卧室另一个角落，正出神地盯着舷窗外漫天星河的金发男人瞬间回过神来，他扭头向后看。  
“莱因哈特……”他的爱人迷迷糊糊地从被子里钻出来，揉着眼睛打开床头灯，关切地问道：“大半夜的，你怎么坐在那里？出什么事情了吗？”  
“抱歉，我影响到你睡觉了吗？”莱因哈特从沙发上起身，一把拦住了想要下床的杨：“我没事……刚刚不放心，想再过一遍明天的演讲稿，正好伯伦希尔路过了卡尔.萨根星云，一时有点看入迷了。”他吻了吻对方的额头：“你快去睡吧。”  
杨抬起疲惫的眼皮，好笑地拍了拍自己身边的被窝：“我适才伸手一摸，里面一片冰凉，你这个‘刚刚’的时间也未免太长了。”他把额头靠向莱因哈特的怀中，轻轻顶了顶：“又在想那件事情？”

莱因哈特感到自己的心中微微一震，他在床边坐下，把没完全清醒的爱人揽在肩上，慢慢地开口：“睡前听艾密尔汇报，因为天气原因，明天的降落与欢迎仪式地点从加尔丁挪到了北边的奥登比尔，我突然发现我连后者是哪个城市，在什么地方都不知道。”莱因哈特长叹一声：“我已经九年没回过这里了，今天听了汇报才猛然意识到，如果不是因为这次的官司，我大概终生都不会再想起这个地方，更别提关注或者踏足了。”

莱因哈特蹭了蹭爱人柔软的发顶，沉声说道：“我刚才忽然意识到，无论我之前在外面征服了多少地方，推行了多少政策，但恐怕对于这个星球的民众而言，不管是作为封君还是作为皇帝，我都无疑是个不称职的主君。”

 

听着爱人的语调里，少见地带了几丝自责感，杨感到自己的睡意终于彻底消失。他和莱因哈特并肩靠在床头上，今夏的这场已经进入尾声的新闻大戏，开始在杨的脑海中回放。

宇宙历805年6月14日，就在宫内省准备庆祝莱因哈特加冕六周年的前一周，一条从标题到标题都匪夷所思到极点的新闻，如同旱季草原上的野火一般，旋风迅雷地横扫过帝国全境的街头巷尾。待到终于从论文闭关中出来的杨，发现自己的邮箱和即时通讯软件里，塞满了尤里安和波布兰他们从海尼森发来的各种同盟媒体报道之时，这条新闻在帝国全境已成燎原之势。

“皇帝败诉！？”  
得承认，第一次看到这个标题的时候，杨自己也愣了十秒钟。

从边境新开发的星系巡视回来的莱因哈特，罕见地对着朝中重臣摔了茶杯。宫内省尚书贝鲁恩亥姆男爵在金发帝王的厉声质问里，直接膝盖一软跪了下来，直到莱因哈特怒气冲冲地离开大厅半小时后，男爵才感到双腿恢复了一点站起来的勇气。

得知消息匆匆进宫的杨，被爱人按在书房的沙发上，终于搞清了整件事的来龙去脉。作为一位以痛恨大贵族特权而著称的开国皇帝，莱因哈特在刚加冕1个月后，便开始了这场浩大的清理工程。  
他先是对参与叛乱的大贵族进行了彻底的清洗；然后又开始着手清查那些有其他重大劣迹案底的旧贵族；同时宣布不再册封新的世袭爵位；在加冕15个月之后，新帝国皇家立法委员会对外公布了暂行的银河帝国总法典，规定从总法典颁布之日起，帝国境内所有封地贵族，将不再享有对封地的一切行政、经济、司法与军事权力，以上事务将收归各个行政区的地方政府、司法机构与所属军区的司令部，并进一步明确帝国领土上的各个星系州、星球郡的行政区划分与权力分配。  
此项法案对于在“皇帝只管敛财和镇压，大贵族随意鱼肉百姓”的真割据状态中，挣扎了500年的帝国来说，绝对可以称得上是划时代的巨变，就连海尼森的媒体也给予了非常正面的评价。  
然而继续推动改革的莱因哈特怎么也没想到，有一位封地贵族居然逃过了一切天罗地网，越过了所有的大小法典，安安稳稳地又多保留了自己的封地和相关权力五年之久！而这位大逆不道的贵族，很不幸，正是他自己……

莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆陛下，前任的莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆公爵、侯爵与伯爵，名下拥有封地：罗严克拉姆星球一枚。

盛怒之后，被爱人喂了几颗巧克力的莱因哈特，气鼓鼓地往书桌上一坐，面对面和杨继续声讨自己的大臣。这颗罗严克拉姆星，位于马尔巴哈星系州的境内。按照暂行法典，该星球应该从当天起，就将一切权力交换给罗严克拉姆星球的相关地方机构，并在行政管辖上，划分回马尔巴哈星系州的名下。

出于对自己威望的信任，以及……其实自己也忘了名下还有颗星球，莱因哈特一直以为帝国全境都已经执行了这项法令。却不想，正是因为自己的威望过高，以及五百年旧俗的强大惯性，宫内省尚书贝鲁恩亥姆男爵在法令颁布后不久，便密会也正在头疼接不接收这颗星球的马尔巴哈邦星系州，双方一见如故地均赞同“皇帝怎可没有自己的直属领地”的观点，在这种“会意”下，罗严克拉姆星球依旧沿袭旧制，没有严格划分出去，相关事务归入宫内省的皇家资产管理处。

“男爵大概还觉得这件事办得挺体面的。”回想起这段时间莱因哈特的愤懑与恼怒，杨在心里默默地摇头。再加上保留皇帝的领地按照旧俗还会有些税收减免甚至节日赏赐的福利，宫内省自然会认为这是一个“共赢”的局面。只是贝鲁恩亥姆男爵恐怕怎么也没想到，这种“和睦”的假象，仅仅持续了五年就被两条草鱼彻底击碎了。

 

官司的起因，源于宇宙历804年初春的一次生日聚会。  
罗严克拉姆星球，维克镇上的居民汉斯.克鲁格在自己的生日上收到一柄包装精美的钓鱼竿，开心的克鲁格当天下午便扛着这份生日礼物去了附近的维克湖练习垂钓，并在傍晚之前收获了两条漂亮的草鱼。这一幕被一向与他不睦的收税官卡尔.曼斯看见了，曼斯偷偷将现场拍下来，然后打电话添油加醋地报告了当地机构。

按照帝国旧俗，贵族对于封地上的一切生产资料与经济活动都拥有最高的管理权，因此封地上所有的生物——从空中的飞鸟到河里的肥鱼——理论上说都属于封地贵族的资产，封地居民想要狩猎或者垂钓必须征得封君的同意，或是支付一定现金，或是要把打来的猎物上交一部分给自己的封君。如果不经封君同意就擅自打猎垂钓，则可能受到从十倍罚款到家产充公之间的处罚。  
新银河帝国的暂行法典，自然把这项权利也完全剥夺了。依据罗严克拉姆隶属的马尔巴哈星系州的相关法律，除了自然保护区和私人所有的水域以外，公共湖泊的垂钓权归全民所有。

可罗严克拉姆星球在管理上，现在反而是“化外之地”。或许是出于以儆效尤，或许是因为克鲁格本人在当地就以不服管而著称，总之维克市最终给他开出了一张300马克的罚款单，并按照旧俗将他拘留了十日。这两项处罚，彻底点燃了克鲁格的怒火。他在出狱后的当天，便从维克镇上消失了。当地机构直到收到州法院的传票后才知道这位克鲁格的去向——他在出狱后的当天，偷偷混上一艘运货飞船，直奔马尔巴哈州的首府星球——安吉斯。这位祖父在维克市仲裁院当过十年书记员的汉斯.克鲁格先生，在安吉斯的州法院，把维克市政府给告了。

“朕真地该好好谢谢这位克鲁格先生，不是他，朕都不知道贝鲁恩亥姆还要这样欺上瞒下多久！”杨回忆起莱因哈特将报纸一掌拍到书桌上，头条照片里棕发蓝眸的年轻男人，冲着镜头比了一个V字手势。

想来也是男爵先生运气太差，换一位别的法官，看到这来自皇帝封地的官司，可能连起诉都不会受理。可偏偏当天值勤的法官是马尔巴哈司法系统著名的自由派——路德维希.穆勒。这位曾经被黄金树王朝流放了十年的老先生，在看到被助理一脸为难地递过来的起诉书后，便立刻拍板受理该案。等到宫内省接到相关消息时，此案已经进入庭审阶段了。

“男爵应该是想早点息事宁人的……”杨在被子里捏了捏爱人的右手，继续回顾着整件事。“不然不会派自己的副手亲自登门，想直接付钱给克鲁格。”可惜贝鲁恩亥姆没有充分考虑到此案背后的政治意味，此举一下子激起了克鲁格的反感，并被克鲁格在法庭上直接抖露出来。顿时，从穆勒法官到旁听人员都齐刷刷皱起了眉头，这其中就包括后来帮助克鲁格起诉罗严克拉姆星球的自由派律师弗兰克.施密特先生。

当听到对方坚决不收钱也不撤诉，还追加了对整个星球政府的“渎职”与“违反帝国暂行法典”的诉讼之后，贝鲁恩亥姆彻底恼火了，他以宫内省的名义对马尔巴哈州政府与州法院的相关人员发去措辞严肃的密信，同时严令宫内省与当地影子政府不得出席庭审，希望能让案件直接无效化。于是乎，州法院也就“从善如流”地给出了一个相当神速的审判结果——罗严克拉姆星球败诉……

 

“穆勒法官和施密特律师他们也是好样的！”杨想起当天莱因哈特从书桌上拿起皇家嘉奖令：“朕的国家，需要更多像他们这样铁骨铮铮的人！”  
“还有加纳提主编。”杨听见自己提醒道：“原本这个案子可是根本无法见报的。”  
“对对！”莱因哈特从书桌上跳下来，抓起电话，请希尔德再为自己准备一份嘉奖令。

 

在二审也败诉之后，觉得斯文扫地的贝鲁恩亥姆只得彻底接受现状，同意宫内省开始准备罗严克拉姆星球的过渡程序。他唯一坚持的地方，是仍然不松口禁止对外曝光的限令。这位从旧时代成长起来的男爵，无论如何都无法容忍自己尊敬的陛下在媒体上与“法院”、“官司”这些词汇缠在一起，为此他甚至不惜动用宫内省的保密法进行威胁。

然而旁听了全程的《费沙周刊》加纳提主编，在回到费沙之后，毅然决然地在社交媒体上对此案进行了深度报道。这家服务器设在同盟旧领的社交媒体在加纳提发完全文之后，访问量暴增，一举成为帝国境内最受欢迎的网站。当贝鲁恩亥姆惊慌失措地请求菲尔纳对网站与主编进行封锁与逮捕之时，却只得到了对方玩味的告知：“那篇深度报道已经被马尔巴哈、同盟、费沙几乎所有的媒体都转载了……至于那位主编，他已经85岁了，是费沙媒体届的大前辈，他要是在审讯中有什么三长两短，你觉得我会愿意担这个风险吗？”

 

“如果当年再成熟一点，如果考虑得再周全一点就好了……”耳边响起莱因哈特的喃喃私语，杨侧身望去，熟悉的蓝眸内蒙着不熟悉的莫名与缥缈。他听见爱人继续说道：“当年被黄金树的那个老家伙封到这个星球之后，我满心都是‘以后我会拿下整个宇宙’的豪情壮志，所以除了受封当年顺路去过一次之外，很快就把这一百万民众抛在了脑后。现在越细想越觉得……”莱因哈特咬紧了嘴唇。

恍惚间，杨的脑海中浮现出皇帝动身前的一周，一向警惕自己参与帝国事务的奥贝斯坦，出人意料地到访了杨在宫外的私宅。“如果阁下您这段时间没有别的要事的话，我恳求您能够陪伴陛下完成此次的罗严克拉姆星球之行。”干冰之剑的声音依旧清冷，内容却让杨异常惊讶：“我相信您也能感觉出来，陛下这段时间心情非常糟糕，我想请您在这次的出行中多多宽慰陛下。”

杨轻轻叹了口气，他蹭了蹭莱因哈特的脸颊：“刚刚听到外面守夜的换班了，现在至少夜里三点半了。你明天还有一堆的人要见，别想那么多了，早点休息吧。”  
莱因哈特在被子里反握住杨的手：“我再坐一会……现在睡不着。”  
杨张了张嘴，又挠挠头，像是在挣扎什么似的，最后放弃似的红着脸小声问道：“要么……我们来做一轮？”  
莱因哈特一下子笑出声来，他转过身来，用额头抵着杨的额头促狭地问道：“我心情不好……真的这么明显吗？”  
杨回抱住终于有了点笑脸的爱人：“这再看不出来，我不是瞎了就是傻了。”他有些赧然地说道：“我以前失眠的时候除了安眠药就是看三流小说，但这两样你都不喜欢，我想了半天，好像只有这个方法还能让你接受了。”  
杨捧起莱因哈特的脸，认真地盯着冰蓝的双眸：“我只是想告诉你，你不是一个人。”

 

电光火石之间，莱因哈特忽然把杨拉到自己的膝盖上。  
仿佛有千言万语堵在胸口，莱因哈特百感交集地吻上爱人的双唇，灵巧的舌头熟练又难耐地突入对方紧闭的牙关，与对方的唇舌在喘着热气的口腔内交缠缱绻起来，感受着情欲和爱意在两人的呼吸中猛然腾起。莱因哈特的右手从杨的后脑滑向后颈，在急切地扯开睡袍衣领之后，直接滑入后背，在爱人光滑的脊背上胡乱又热情地游走起来。他的左手则干脆地直入主题，从衣襟下探入睡袍中，迅速地将爱人的底裤褪下，一把圈住了爱人的肉器。

“嗯……嗯呐……莱因哈特……嗯……”  
感受到自己的那物被爱人手指悉心地“照料”，杨不禁浑身一颤。他难耐地扭动着分开大腿坐在莱因哈特的胯部，双手也开始在爱人的身上忙碌起来，将莱因哈特的睡袍前襟尽数扯开，双唇却仿佛被吸附住一般，半刻都不愿离开莱因哈特的深吻。

“那天……嗯…奥贝斯坦来找我，他告诉了我，他认为你最近生气的原因。”杨张开双臂，好方便莱因哈特把他的睡袍彻底扒掉。待到自己全然赤裸之后，杨立刻再次吻住莱因哈特的下巴与喉结，同时扯下对方挂在胳膊肘上的最后一点布料。  
“他告诉我……嗯啊……帝国上流社会的旧俗是不…不喜法庭与诉讼的，觉得这样……嗯…嗯呐……这样赤裸裸地把利益摊开来，十分不雅。被……啊…被平民告了就更是奇耻大辱。”感受到身前的撸动越来越快，杨的呻吟陡然升级，原本爱抚着莱因哈特性器的双手，被快感冲击得只能勉强圈住。

“奥贝斯坦说他知道如果……如果…啊…想彻底打倒黄金树，就必须在各个层面……嗯啊……击垮这些大贵族，因此虽然不爽这些……啊啊啊……这些…这些…自由派，但现在也只能容忍。他还告诉我，他之前还想在事后……嗯呢……采取一些‘措施’，但都被你强硬地叫停，并且表示不、不希望听到任何针对他们的阴谋与行……啊啊啊！”长吟着射出白浊，杨将脑袋靠在莱因哈特的肩上，起伏的胸口剧烈喘息了很长时间，才恢复力气继续爱抚对方的性器。

“奥贝斯坦告诉我，你和他一样，终究都是……嗯…嗯呢……贵族出身，再加上你的自尊心又一向极强，他怕你过于纠结此事。”听见对方从床头柜摸出一样东西，倒在手上。杨咬紧嘴唇，努力忽略着后穴不断积攒的酥麻与期待，小心地爱抚和圈弄着爱人性器的每一处褶皱和筋脉。在莱因哈特沾满液体的食指突入自己的后穴之时，杨听见自己用包含情欲的声音沙哑地说道：“但我认为你不是因为这个原因生气……”  
“你一是因为感到自己没做好，感到自己出了大纰漏，感到自己愧对自己的理想、誓言和民众；二是因为突然发现自己的能力、权柄与视线居然也有触及不到的地方，而且这个地方居然就在自己的眼皮底下，所以非常惶恐，对吗？”

蜜穴地润滑和拓展突然停止，杨的视线里出现了莱因哈特难以名状的眼神与凝视，他慢慢地吻上爱人的唇角：“没有人能真地做到全知全能，你不能，我也不能，所以我们才有机会在一起。皇帝不是真神，也会有疏漏的时候，不要因为单独一件事去过分质疑自己。”杨轻轻点上莱因哈特的胸口：“还有更多的事和人，更多的过去和未来，在等待你的关注啊。”

“杨……谢谢你”  
脑后突然多了一只有力的手，紧紧地把自己揉进对方的爱吻与怀抱中。莱因哈特久久地深吻住自己，在唇舌缠绵间，杨感到后穴的手指又重新活动起来，并一次增加到三根，爱人的那物也已经蓄势待发地在自己的下体与后穴细细磨蹭起来。莱因哈特一直把自己吻到快要窒息，才意犹未尽地放开他。然后在杨趴在肩上脖颈大口喘气之时，禁锢住爱人的腰肢，一个挺腰，将性器全部插入蜜穴之中。

“啊啊啊——”  
快感与阵痛瞬间席卷了杨的神经，他抓紧了十指，在莱因哈特的背上留下几道红痕。后穴在这股突然而来的冲击之下，也不自觉地收缩起来，湿热紧致的壁肉牢牢地吸在肉器之上，摩擦着上面的每一道筋脉，挤压着上面的每一条褶皱。杨感到自己的眼前炸开无数白光，体内的那物存在感前所未有的强烈，在对方圈住自己的剧烈顶弄中，杨如泣如诉地呻吟起来。

“谢谢你……”对着爱人逐渐失神的黑眸，莱因哈特再次吻上对方微张的嘴唇。他鼓起全身的肌肉，引着爱人步入情欲的战场，让自己的双臂、腰腹和性器，成为难以逾越的壁垒，让爱人也不得不在自己的腰胯间主动起伏着，以期找回被自己的全根抽出和全根没入而彻底打乱的节奏。

“杨，无论外面发生什么，我希望你……至少你能够永远对我坦诚，好吗？”把战场的主动权交给爱人之后，莱因哈特深深地吻住了杨的心脏部位，他吮吸着、舔弄着，在粗喘中无比认真地说道：“比起被羞辱，我更憎恶这种被蒙在鼓里无能为力的感觉。”

已经陷入情欲的杨，双目迷离地撑住莱因哈特的肩膀，全心全意地用自己的后穴感受着，追逐着爱人性器对那一点的碾压，他吟哦着舔了舔嘴唇，微微笑道：“这是你给我下的谕旨吗？”

莱因哈特一把握住杨的臀丘，配合着顶弄的节奏，把爱人圆滚的臀肉向中间不断掐弄和挤压。“这是我给你的约定。”莱因哈特含住爱人另一边的胸口，用舌尖不住地挑逗着上面的茱萸。听着耳边杨的呻吟愈发急促和破碎，感受着怀中的身子愈发炙热和熟软，金发君王加重了手上的力道，将战场的主导权接管回来。“你向我保证永远对我坦诚，我向你保证永远敞开心胸。”年轻的皇帝在顶弄中抬起爱人带着婚戒的右手，亲吻上去：“这是我和你的独家契约，我若不遵守，你可以去帝国的任何一间法庭控告我，我将在庭上向你当场认错。”

杨蓦地用额头颤抖着顶上了对方的额头：“这五年来，我们不是一直如此…相互坦诚吗？”  
他在高潮的迸发中，啜泣地喃喃道：“莱因哈特，我永远不会对你隐瞒的。”  
杨余下的话与力气，尽数消失被莱因哈特封在唇内。

“我爱你，杨。”  
“我也爱你，莱因哈特。”

在睡意涌上的最后一刻，杨听见自己和对方同时如是说道。

 

宇宙历805年8月4日，后来被众多历史学家与法学专家，视为银河帝国的政治与司法改革上非常重要的一个里程碑。

“败诉的”莱因哈特一世，携自己当时还未对外公布伴侣身份的杨威利先生，亲自抵达罗严克拉姆星球向后来的马尔巴哈州检察官——汉斯.克鲁格先生致歉。在罗严克拉姆星球的新开发区奥登比尔的大礼堂内，莱因哈特一世再次强调了帝国改革法典与执行法令的严肃性与决心。  
“法律必须被信仰，否则它将形同虚设。”年轻的银河征服者在演讲的结尾，引用了地球时代著名法学家哈罗德.伯尔曼的名言，并宣布罗严克拉姆星球正式的行政与司法机构的组建，将在9月底之前全部完成。

这一天，在帝国第一部全面修订后的民法典颁布之后，也被御令定为帝国普法日，成为帝国众多纪念日里，最受皇帝关注的几个日子之一。  
银河帝国的司法历史，在这一天也终于翻过充满特权与蒙昧的前夜，翻向迎接光明的下一篇章。


End file.
